Semiconductor memories are composed of large arrays of individual cells. Each cell stores a 1 or 0 bit of data (e.g., as an electrical high or low voltage state, as an electrical high or low resistance state, as a high or low magnetization state, etc.). Cells are arranged at the crossings of bit-lines and word-lines. A read or write cycle occurs when a word-line, as well as a pair of bit-lines, are activated. The cell accessed at the intersection of the word-line and the bit-lines either receives written data from the bit-lines or delivers written data to the bit-lines. Cells can be accessed directly based on their respective locations in the memory circuit.